


Sandor "The Hound" Clegane is a Dogman!

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf (Unicornshauna)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dogman - Freeform, Dogmen, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Shapeshifting, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Royalty!, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf
Summary: Sandor "The Hound" Clegane is a Dogman!Sansa Stark is a Skinwalker which makes her "Werewolf Royalty!" ...and she has a little bit of a crush on Sandor's Legend!
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Sandor "The Hound" Clegane is a Dogman!

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet, that I hope to grown into a full story soon! As usual this took less than an hour to write and edit, so it definitely still needs some work! That being said, please enjoy this temporary "one-shot"!

At first glance she thought it was a regular Direwolf, from how it walked on all fours... that is until it stretched up, up, up to it's full height!... Easily 7 feet!

When the shock of the shear size of the canine creature wore off, the next thing that registered was that the whole right side of it's face had such horrific scarring!

She had heard of him before... "The Hound" she had thought his nickname was from his loyalty... his fierceness in battle... and well she had sort of come to have a crush on this man of myth, of legend!

Whispered about in reverence, she had heard the story about his scars... she had promised herself, vowed to his image in her mind on their future friendship, that she would not stare in disgust at his scars.

As so many did at the mere idea of them in their petty gossip! Gossip that would normally be appalling to her! Gosip that she would avoid at all costs on her Lady Mothers honor! ...and temper!

Gossip that fanned the flames of her childish crush on the beast!

While she did indeed keep those vows... she wasn't staring at his scars in disgust... Though they were far worse than she had imagined!

No, she stared in awe of this man, this Dogman! The men of the south, kin of her kind the Skinwalkers, Royalty of Werewolfkind!

Witches pledged to the old gods... (The Moon Goddess) cheif among these, legend says that they were her children, made out of love from an affair with one of their ancestors... The Cheif of their tribe at the time... then just a lonely human, she had come down to protect him from her angry Lord husband... God of the Sun!

She granted their Cheif Father the kiss of the moon to him and their babe... The honor of their wolf counterparts, their greatest companions second to their pack and third among their treasures, their beloved cousins and friends their Direwolves!

No, she had never met a mysterious Dogman of the south before... and with her mouth still open, she wondered if the fearsome Hound himself had ever met a Skinwalker?

***

At first glance the beautiful little bird looked as if she'd run from him! A regular reaction to his beastly state, something he was used to... from enemies but especially from pretty little girls like her!

He found he was disappointed, and grateful to realize that she wasn't the running type, but the frozen in fear kind!

He wondered what scared her more, meeting a beast of foreign legend, or the torn and crispy fate of his charred mug?

The pretty little red head had her mouth wide open in shock!

A matter which made him want to laugh in amusement, but which also made his cock twitch irritatingly!

Gorgeous thing like her probably had "packs" of bloody dogs, and pretty pups panting after her all the time!

He'd bet beyond the girl obviously being made of purity, that she'd never suck a cock a day in her life! No that was something for a wanton and less sought after bird... he would imagine all the men folk were just panting at her heels, begging for the smallest taste of her sweet honey suckle!

An idea that he himself would try, if he was younger and less used to the way the world worked!

Even as a Lord in his own right, now that his brother had been dragged back to the hells from whence he came... which Sandor had bartered him a horse, and drawn him a fucking map for!

...He knew that even as a Lord, a Bloody "War Hero" that no Beauty would wanna be stuck to a man with a face as jacked as his!

Regardless of the coin, power or station he offered, even the shrewdest and money hungry of the chickies would bugger off on their merry way eventually!

He'd see em off with a smile too, when they found greener pastures!

Happy for the whores that had shared his bed and... well that was about it really!

Another and more prominent flaw in his bid as a suitor, was his complete lack of pleasantries and manners! Hell, even talking, half of his scarce words were of the vulgar variety!

The most he talked was in the bedchambers... and even then the words were more statements than real conversations!

No, this little red bird would have no intrest in a beat up old Dog like himself!

...Even so, he couldn't help himself in wondering to how, if he'd beg a taste of the sweet lips between her silky thighs... and by some miracle, (the first in his miserable existence!)

That she granted him that mercy, that he'd be as loyal to her as a fed stray! That he'd gladly pant after her, as the masses surely did! For as long as she'd have him!

...and well if he convinced her in that time to have a little taste of her own, well then all the lovelier!

He was prepared to berate himself for such silly thoughts, when he decided that even as far fetched as the ideas where... well her actually giving him a taste was as likely as snow in the summer! So he gave himself leave to fantasize about all the wonderful things they'd get up to... (if he had any say in it!)

Even if he knew he'd be far to terrified to ask for such things from a sweet little bird... would take whatever scraps she'd graciously give, and keep his bleeding mouth shut when he had a good thing going!

***

He was drug out of his lust induced stopper, when the brave little bird took a step forward! She was actually walking towards him!

It was at that moment when her mouth snapped shut, that he realized his own torn and twisted muzzle was wide open showing off his gleaming fangs!

What in The Stranger was happening?! Was the "Red haired enchantress" a loony bird?

He'd never garnered such a reaction from anyone before! In his regular form, but especially not in his Dogman one!

The moment the (poor mad little beauty), started stripping her clothes, mind bendingly quick as could be, from her supple form...

He was all at once convinced the girl was a witch! A member of the Fae, come to put "The Old Dog" down! Wrap him up in her spell, and drawn him in her deep ocean eyes!

...something that should have and would have at any other point, and with any other female have driven him to the defensive...

Simply lured him further under her spell! He'd gladly be drug down to whatever hell awaited him, if he was being delivered in her arms!

The only heaven an old beast like him could possibly ever know! As he reached out his arms to capture, and welcome the "she'devil" into his awaiting arms, and craddle her to his suspiciously aching chest!

...He was met with an arms full of wiggling and affronted Red Wolf! "The little red bird" was actually a Red Wolf! "The little enchantress" was a bloody Skinwalker! Fucking Werewolf Royalty! and he was cradling her in his arms!

...What was worse than the lashing He'd surely receive from the little Princess's, Lord Father was that... well, while she'd been getting undressed, she'd bewitched him with her pretty blue eyes... and he'd missed his one chance to get a glimpse of her mouth wateringly, succulent little body!

Before his arms were filled with the cutest (and fiercest) little wolf he'd ever seen! Fur as red and soft as her hair was sure to be, and from how much smaller she was than his hulking "other" frame... came the thought that if he didn't know anybetter, he'd have thought her an adorable little fox!


End file.
